sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/12 April 2016
11:54 Harlequin Opal 11:54 Hiiiiiii! 11:54 I'm asking people if they would rather live with User:I-Ship-Stevidot/Wood Opal or Harlequin Opal (Pseudo-M) 11:55 Hi Peri o/ 11:55 Wood Opal! 11:55 whats the point of this question exactly 11:55 (Snickers) 11:56 I don't know 11:56 ,,,,, 11:56 yeah 11:56 Hey Peri, you going to the gala? 11:57 Thread:24395 11:57 snorts theres 10 slots so i dont deal w bullshit 11:58 rip 11:58 whoops i forgot CC 11:58 Grrrrr, I don't know if I should input MM or Padparadscha 11:59 porque no mas dos? 11:59 Why not more two? 12:00 why cant we have both? 12:00 Proque no los dos 12:00 isnt it? 12:00 Hi Ob o/ 12:00 Por qué no tenemos los dos is why cant we have the two 12:00 hi 12:00 well shit 12:01 poo i put kunzite 12:02 oh bye stevia qwerty 12:02 *stevi 12:02 bye aptos 12:02 ah, well i was never very good at spanish 12:02 Well what? 12:03 hola soy dora 12:03 8 of the ten slots already 12:03 lol 12:03 I am almost half 12:04 i squeezed in another character poo 12:08 wb 12:08 wb 12:09 Cool. 12:09 BK should join with Nephrite 12:09 Is it just me, or is notifications glutting? 12:09 yeah he should 12:09 *glitching 12:09 damn autocorrect 12:09 not just u 12:09 oh k 12:09 Mine is broken aswell ;-; 12:09 What diamond should SSD be under? 12:09 i thought my laptop has something wrong with it lol 12:10 MSD i guess 12:10 they should be weird cousins 12:10 well he's white and black, with small bits of pink right? 12:10 Yes 12:10 But MM is with MsD 12:10 and P is with SoDG 12:11 tru 12:12 i guess itd be SSDs choice 12:12 and he may not even really have to be in one 12:12 he can just be separate 12:13 Yawn 12:13 ok so 12:13 we're over by 1 character 12:15 omg 12:15 mbd has 69 edits 12:15 wb 12:15 WB Aptos o/ 12:15 OMG 12:16 WHAT 12:16 brb taking screenshot of this 12:16 For some reason, Cent kinda reminds me of Shaggy appearance-wise XD 12:16 ive got bad feeling about your opinion, scoob 12:17 XD 12:17 oh omg MBD is logging properly 12:17 i was worried for a while that he wasnt 12:17 thank goodness 12:17 I am weird for several, SEVERAL reasons XD 12:17 My Opal can control wood 12:17 also this goes without saying in the rp 12:18 pls dont hit the diamonds 12:18 Hi 12:18 Hi Peri o/ 12:18 hits diamonds 12:18 no jk 12:18 no but ull probably get poofed 12:18 ik 12:18 Idt I'll ever have a Diamond gemsona tbh 12:18 Being weird is Awsome! 12:18 Diamonds be too tall 12:18 ^ 12:18 messed up 12:19 Lol, I agree with you though, Periandlapis 12:19 >glances at 11'1" msd 12:19 Yep 12:19 i meant to do ^ to being weird is awesome 12:19 i have no idea what ur talking abt 12:19 oh boy 12:19 Hi Apt o/ 12:20 Poofed? 12:20 Happy yet @all of ya? I have a Gemsona that 100% agrees with Homeworld XD 12:20 Hi 12:20 Hi 12:20 wb 12:20 oooh Celestite 100% agrees with HW! 12:21 Not even the fact Wood Opals went mostly extinct due to only being made to control wood fazes her 12:21 she is the last of her kind XD 12:21 Wha? 12:21 Wow 12:21 hi len 12:21 hi 12:21 Hi Len 12:21 hi Len! 12:21 Hi Len! 12:22 o/ 12:22 wb 12:22 WB 12:22 aptos 12:24 Hmm... 12:25 Peri 12:25 Wb 12:25 already did 12:25 back! 12:25 WB 12:26 Go afk again. 12:26 rude,, 12:26 Lol 12:26 Peridot:*hisses* 12:26 Steven:Rude.... 12:27 Confronting a diamond=insta poof 12:28 Hello 12:28 hi grace 12:28 Hello. 12:28 (wave) 12:28 basically if ur like "no" to one of the diamonds u get bitch slapped 12:29 oh no 12:29 Really? the lack of power gaming is real. 12:29 well i mean theyre evil angry dads 12:29 or should I say, rael 12:29 SNORT 12:29 is it weird messaging is working for me but like I don'see the threads??? [12:29 IDEK 12:30 I want to start a rp but the idea seems horrible. 12:30 So who here isn't getting notifications? 12:30 everyone 12:30 and sounds like someone else's. *cri* 12:30 same 12:30 Wow....how come? 12:30 duno 12:30 *dunno 12:30 object, pm. 12:31 k 12:31 Wow,well everyone is just in PM city today! 12:31 ikr 12:31 mrdbot pm 12:31 pm city confirmed 12:31 peri pm 12:31 Wow. 12:32 Grace, what is the rp idea 12:32 ap, pmthen?? 12:32 "Padparadscha: Ok then! (Makes a wobuffet stance)" 12:32 padpa is the best 12:33 opal is annoying to draw 12:33 http://i.imgur.com/rDMrsfY.png 12:33 omgggg what a bab len 12:33 aaaa 12:33 so cyoootttttt 12:33 aaaa 12:33 so pretteh 12:33 tyy 12:33 I need to stop using pretteh and use pretty. 12:34 afla 12:38 Hoi. 12:39 hey i exist 12:39 odrey, pm. 12:39 k 12:39 Hi 12:40 and shit, i should go tbh 12:40 i am sneaking on rip 12:40 o 12:40 shhhhh 12:40 shushshush 12:40 i just have 12:40 first pm. I need to tell ya something odrey. 12:40 lots of homework 12:40 not homeworld, me, homework 12:40 omg same 12:41 im multitasking 12:41 i shouldn't be on either lol 12:41 lmao 12:41 lmao 12:42 I almost called you object. 12:42 Wow 12:42 I am too distracted. 12:42 I shouldn't even be on too. 12:42 I have homework. lmao 12:42 I should be doing homework too. I am going to go do homework. Adios. 12:42 welp, we all have to do homework. 12:43 see u guys 12:43 I should go too. 12:43 sobs 12:43 bye grace 12:43 bye aptos 12:43 I will brb tho. I know a way how my relatives won't notice I am on. : D 12:43 lol 12:44 And I don't even have to get off the seat. object, want me to tell you it. 12:44 i must know 12:44 i'm odrey btw 12:44 o pm too 12:44 And ik. 12:44 I was talking to object?? 12:44 sur 12:45 oh late 12:45 Mwahahahah 12:45 yknow i should get off??? 12:45 sorry 12:46 i'll check skype and get back to homework, ping if u need me until i leave again 12:51 k bak 12:51 wb 12:51 thank' 12:51 wb, object. 12:51 ty 12:52 brb lmao 12:52 Back 12:52 lol 12:53 wb. 12:54 and brb again. 12:54 i exist 12:54 so cool 12:56 wb 12:56 WB 12:56 O/ 12:56 thank 12:56 I thank the academy for allowing me to make a Wood Opal. 12:56 Rated Tem Outta Tem 12:57 o 12:57 back. 12:58 Hi Periandlapis 12:58 O/ 12:58 Hi Grace o/ 12:58 wb 12:58 Who would win in a fight: Snowflake or a fusion of Soapstone and Ice? 12:58 stevi why is my harley on wood opal's relationships list 12:58 IDK XD 12:58 um 12:58 I put random gems 12:59 XD 12:59 i was stalking and found it 12:59 um, OK??? 12:59 theyve never even 12:59 spoken 12:59 I know 12:59 yeah exactly trevor 12:59 eeyup. 12:59 Random Gems have no meaning anymore, do they? 12:59 no 12:59 they have no meaning 12:59 I just clicked random page until I hit a gemsona 12:59 XD 12:59 WB O/ 01:00 om g 01:00 random page loves me!!!!!!!! 01:00 aaaaaa!!!! 01:00 i really should be working on drawing 01:00 but 01:00 ...meh? 01:00 Question: Does Harley act like a harlequin? 01:00 I need to work on my art tbh. 01:01 but it is too horrible and also lazy. 01:01 Because Pyrite acts like a clown due to another name for pyrites, which is fool's gold 01:01 Ok 01:01 lol 01:01 I might as well try tho. 01:01 really? 01:02 WbAp! 01:02 Thanks. Just finished my photo assignment 01:02 oops, forgot spaces. 01:02 yay! :0 01:02 meanwhile MM is dying of 40 heart attacks 01:03 I think I've become too attached to my character when MsD dragging him off makes me anxious 01:03 Because legit, MSD is not helping his anxiety. 01:03 one time i almost killed off sodg but i started crying so i couldnt 01:03 rip me 01:03 WHAT NO 01:03 YEAH 01:04 That sad. Hi SIMU. 01:04 hi simu 01:04 i cry all the time 01:04 50% of my life is crying 01:04 hi people 01:04 same @trevor 01:05 I'm people! 01:05 oh and another time 01:06 CD was supposed to go blind but i had no willpower 01:06 so that didnt happen 01:06 "I-Ship-Stevidot 01:06 Question: Does Harley act like a harlequin?" 01:06 by that logic SoDG acts like a ghost 01:06 uh no unless i act like a harlequin bc harley acts like me 01:06 SoDG: dons sheets 01:06 SoDG: bitch slaps MSD and runs 01:06 o mfg 01:06 quantize acts like idk 01:06 oml 01:07 whos quantize 01:07 *kunzite 01:07 autocorrect 01:07 o 01:09 test 01:10 p 01:10 o 01:10 m g 01:10 for some reason i just keep thinking of MM like smaller MSD and MSD is just 01:11 rip @MM 01:11 Bye Stevidot! 01:10 p 01:10 o 01:10 m g 01:10 for some reason i just keep thinking of MM like smaller MSD and MSD is just 01:11 rip @MM 01:11 Bye Stevidot! 01:21 hi dani 01:21 hyello 01:21 >:3c 01:21 you stop that 01:22 mrdbot pls 01:22 Hey Dani! 01:22 hidani 01:22 hihi 01:22 i just thought of something awful omg 01:23 o 01:23 like :3c awful or :< awful 01:23 pm dani 01:23 :3cc 01:27 aptos is dead 01:27 come back to me aptos 01:28 appears 01:28 btw dani you missed MRDBot getting 69 edits 01:28 fun fact of the day: i exist 01:28 damn it 01:29 Yea baby. 01:29 mrdbot no 01:29 Planning my characters is going smoothly (language warning) 01:29 >http://puu.sh/of43H.png 01:36 hi zenzi 01:36 Hey Zen. 01:38 Helo 01:38 dani 01:38 nyes 01:38 pm 01:40 OH MY GOD 01:40 GUESS WHAT 01:40 MN GREETED ME FIRST 01:40 AND IT WASNT ONE OF HIS DRAWINGS 01:40 great strides i feel useful now ;w; 01:42 HOLY CRAP :000 01:42 and he has said nothing else 01:42 me: oh uh hi did you need something 01:42 MN: just wanted to say hi 01:42 me: clutches chest and falls out of chair, weeps 01:44 Hey/pm Object! 01:44 hi 01:45 Hi 01:46 Hello. 01:47 the moment i get back online the RP's have stopped getting new posts 01:48 typical 01:49 notifications are back 01:49 Yay! 01:50 yay 01:55 I'm going to disappear now. I have classes today and I need to get ready. Talk to you all later uvu#// 01:55 okay, byez 01:57 i must go 01:57 brb :0 01:57 and see u odrey 01:57 disappears 02:03 back 02:03 everyone is dead 02:03 len 02:03 it's just you me and robodaddy 02:06 and aptos 02:06 MSD is harsh. 02:06 thats his job 02:06 I really don't think that really helped the issue. At all. 02:07 ye thats the point 02:07 If anything it is now getting worse. Except for MsD, who is immune. 02:08 Ya know, if Msd went on a coup rampage, that would really help 02:08 tru 02:09 The notifs are fixed 02:11 all i can think abt 02:11 MSD and MM: walk back in 02:11 MRD: that was insanely masculine 02:12 MSD: i know 02:12 MRD: fans self 02:12 What? 02:12 mrd and msd are totally together 02:13 i love how everyone with CD and ODD is just *presses random buttons aggressively* 02:13 What should they do? 02:13 Padparadscha is basically just doing nothing 02:13 o nothing rn 02:13 i mean the powers about to die so 02:13 R.I.P MM 02:13 2016-2016 02:14 "My biggest dream is a world without sardines" 02:14 What? 02:14 im never explaining my humor to anyone ever again 02:14 Y 02:14 it took andre and odrey like months to even understand what was going on 02:15 Ok......y sardines? 02:15 well it was either that or jews 02:16 What? 02:16 http://knowyourmeme.com/forums/meme-research/topics/31837-my-greatest-dream-is-a-world-without-jews 02:17 Ah 02:21 Why did MRD and SoDG seem nervous? 02:25 because theyre pussies 02:26 no its bc MSD would probably be able to kill all of the other diamonds 02:28 Whaaaaat? I thought sodg was better. How would msd win? 02:29 well here's the thing with them all facing off 02:29 it would immediately fall down to MSD v. SoDG 02:29 SoDG's power lies in the ground (where most shadows reside) where MSD's relies on the skies (air, weather, lightning, lmao etc.) 02:30 it'd pretty much be a stalemate except the fact that most of the time, SoDG needs to fight up closer 02:30 Why immediately fall to them? 02:30 unlike MSD because, yknow, project-- 02:30 um 02:30 also, total coincidence MM to MSD and Padparadscha to SoDG 02:30 think abt it like pokemon rules 02:31 MRD is totally dead via ODD 02:31 just like 02:31 bye. bye bitch 02:31 ODD is totally dead to CD 02:31 rip 02:31 And CD? 02:31 CD gets too egotistical to remain coherent if he gets slapped around enough 02:31 so then he eventually gets HIMSELF killed 02:32 So CD v SoDG v MSD, then after a few hits CD gets out 02:32 hes like "HAHAHAHHAA LOOK AT THIS THING I DID. LOOK I MADE A BUILDING FALL BUT NOW IT'S FALLING ON ME" 02:32 02:32 That seems irrational 02:32 and then msd and sodg are like "ok" 02:32 and then msd spits on sodg 02:32 and challenges him to war 02:32 Oh snap 02:32 and sodg accepts 02:33 What if not all the diamonds were there? 02:33 what do you mean 02:33 like if ODD took a sick day? 02:33 Like, ODD and CD were in another room, and it was just MRD and SoDG and MSD 02:34 well MRD is fire and terrakinesis 02:34 Or CD took out ODD before ODD took out MRD 02:34 aptos aptos 02:34 * Lenhi slides over a link 02:34 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lenhi/Who_should_be_next 02:34 hello 02:35 well 02:35 in that case then it'd be CD v. MRD 02:35 lightning is really hot and fire is also really hot 02:35 but in pokemon ground is great against electric 02:35 so MRD would probably slap cd and then cd would die 02:36 which would leave it at MSD v. MRD v. SoDG 02:36 MRD is too gay to hit MSD so he's just kinda like "wow uh" 02:36 "im gonna go" and then sodg is like "no" 02:37 and then sodg will drag him down to hell just because sodg is straight up stronger than mrd 02:37 i mean everything has a shadow but no all locations are able to house fire 02:37 so then it'd be MSD v. SoDG 02:38 Oh yea. 02:38 and then MSD would probably try to keep SoDG in the air and away from shadows so he cant do shit and then just kinda 02:38 murder 02:38 UNLESS SoDG could keep MSD on the ground 02:38 which would essentially equal a stalemate 02:38 I specifically set up Spoonseller sapphire to avoid the shadow thing, accidentally. 02:38 #MonochromaticDiamonds2k16 02:40 Yea, spoonseller concept: (warning, there may be more than five line breaks) 02:41 Weapon: Razor Flash-paper cards, that can be attached to the shadow form or the visiage form as well. 02:41 02:41 Abilities: Can detach her visiage, allowing her form to be invisible as her appearance moves freely and ghost like, allowing her to percieve things from both forms. Furthermore, she can detach her shadow, which can attach to another individual to recieve their perceptions and emotions. Both of these can launch and activate the cards, and both can be dissipated and removed. 02:41 wow sodg would hate her omg 02:42 Yup. She just looks at SoDG. No shadow. 02:43 Tho like any espionage against him would probably fail then cuz no shadow, and he'd know..... 02:43 tru 02:44 But good concept? 02:44 yea! :0 02:45 Ok good. Wasnt sure if it was too thematic 02:50 i only feel 30% sympathy for MM 02:53 30%? 02:54 30% 02:54 I'm fairly in agreement with MM that MSD is just gonna strangle him. 02:54 omg 02:54 hi opal 02:54 Hi 02:56 o 02:56 ? 03:09 sorry back 03:09 Hi 03:10 hi 03:10 lenhi ping 03:10 claps in lens face 03:12 Wow 03:12 MM is now very threatened 03:16 hi 03:16 trevor 03:16 rael 03:17 what 03:17 you requested my presence 03:17 ^ 03:17 i did 03:17 anddddddd 03:18 ily 03:19 i love me too 03:19 * Raelcontor oh 03:19 ;^) 03:22 nobody will ever love me 03:22 ;w; 03:24 MM is just getting hated by all the diamonds now. 03:33 Is skull star at the bridge 03:35 hes gotta be in the main room for a super seeecret diamond meeting 03:35 its almost midnight for me though so 03:35 im gonna go sleep soon 03:36 Ah. I see 07:11 And then there was 3 07:11 Well, can I talk about my Gems? 07:12 * I-Ship-Stevidot nods at self 07:12 Okay! 07:20 sure ok 07:29 Hi o/ 07:30 Chat is deeeeed 07:56 Wow 07:56 Just you huh 07:57 Hi Stevi 07:58 ... 08:15 Lol i was gone for a long time 08:15 No new posts 08:15 XD 08:24 hola 08:27 hi 08:28 * Raelcontor internal yell 08:32 spriting is not my strong suit 08:32 thats all i have to say 09:56 Empty.... 09:58 sorry 09:58 me and dani are being homestuck trash :0 10:00 I see. 10:00 Happy new chat moderator day 10:02 Hiya 10:02 Question: Can people who are already staff be nominated for Chat Mod? 10:03 Nevermind 10:03 I dont think so 10:03 Also, are u active on chat? 10:03 I try to be 10:03 Good good. No reason at alll for asking...... 10:04 In any case i put my nominations in, so if staff cant have multiple jobs i guess my votes dont count 10:05 Except for zenzi 10:05 also hi fire 10:05 Hiya grace 10:05 *graxce 10:05 and hi. lmao 10:05 Not shocked no one voted for me yet. lmao 10:05 Yea, I am ineligible to be coted for....cuz discussion mod=chat mod+discussion mod 10:06 I am a bit shocked though??? 10:06 Shocked? 10:07 you were nominated. 10:07 o rly 10:07 Literally first post 10:07 Alsl, i like how ur fanon is based on latin. Two thumbs up 10:08 u mean and ame's? Thanksies. :O 10:08 And I saw it changed. 10:09 aye i did change it 10:09 I want to vote but not sure whooo aaa 10:09 well we cant enourage you on any one in particula 10:10 Whomever u see active on chat, feel would moderate, and doesnt have moderator rights as it is 10:10 Ik. I am definitely doing Zen tho. :o 10:10 Hi Len 10:10 hi 10:10 I just need to decide the others. and hey len. 10:13 BK was so subtle in the space thread 10:29 Hi! 10:30 Hey 10:30 i live 10:30 Hello. 10:31 The power just turned on in spacebound. Yay. They are one step closer 10:31 cool it wasnt supposed to but ok 10:32 Well kt could just flicker 10:33 if im completely honest im kinda falling out of it :u me and dani are working on a fan session so i've been spriting and stuff for like 3 hours 10:33 Fan session? And you are falling out of your own rp? 10:34 homestuck bullshit and have you even met me 10:34 No. Not really 10:34 ....true 10:35 Exactly. And bleh. I have too many ccs. I cant choose which one for 10:35 Trapped rp 10:39 Hello! 10:40 hi 10:40 i exist so cool 10:40 pm tho. 10:41 why does missfitt hate me why did she leave 10:43 I need to grab everyone and throw them out of this chat to take it over 10:43 hhhhhhhhh 10:44 *grabs net and uses it on everyone that is staff* 10:44 I caught staff! *pokemon music plays* 10:45 hhh 10:46 Did anyone order fresh idiot? 10:46 Comes with salty and dank memes. 10:46 Hi 10:46 Yo. 10:46 uses pokeball on nchi 10:47 sorry 10:47 i cant be caught 10:47 im not a pokeyman :^) 10:47 but nchi. and n. and zoroark theory 10:47 n aint no zoroark 10:47 he's a mememon 10:48 hhh 10:48 i need food or something brb 10:48 *uses pokeball on odrey* 10:48 i'm not a pokemon 10:48 i'm a meme 10:48 ur a mememon 10:49 ok um 10:49 and nchi is a meme that needs to be catched 10:49 am i allowed to ask if anyone here 10:49 does sprite art 10:49 it's for a rom hack im making for a friend 10:49 HI BKFOOTBALL 10:49 but i need a pixel artist who can do it 10:49 i'm not a mememon 10:50 ai'm a hamilmeme 10:50 *i'm a hamilmeme 10:50 SHIT 10:50 yes you are odrey. do we have to keep on fighting about this 10:50 sotpA nwod mlac aohW 10:50 * Grace Fire uses the ultra pokeball on odrey 10:51 ¿I DLUOHS YHW? 10:51 test 10:51 dies 10:51 i'm not in a moderating mood 10:51 i'm gonna 10:51 hide 10:51 There is a mod bot. 10:51 And a new mod will come soon 10:51 ok 10:51 Problems. 10:51 Smelborb. 10:52 Smellborp* 10:52 can I cartch every usermon tho 10:52 I thought so. 10:52 omg, wat. that word likewat. 10:52 it is like anul (luna backwards) 10:52 10:52 10:52 NO 10:52 GRACEPLS 10:53 OIDIHCNE EDAGENER 10:53 grace 10:53 read 10:53 what you ust said 10:53 luna backwards 10:53 ok?? 10:53 lana 10:54 lmao, I have had two accounts before this one, and not changing my username. This one is (heart) 10:58 That was intense 10:58 I was the only moderator. 10:58 ..mrdbot would have kicked anyone disruptive 10:59 ....MRDbot was gone too 10:59 * Bkfootball misbehaves 10:59 I'm right here 10:59 Kick the football! 10:59 he still wouldve kicked even if i was away 10:59 ...if he was away* 10:59 ap, whyyy lmao 10:59 see look 10:59 Oh nooooooooooes 10:59 dyke 10:59 He would spontaneously appear and kick? 10:59 Raelcontor, please don't use slurs. 11:00 Aptos y 11:00 The reference was right there 11:00 even tho he was marked as away, yes 11:00 No, he warped out 11:00 ,,,o 11:00 IDK Y. 11:02 Waar is de jongen? 11:03 pls speak english 11:03 Ok D: 11:03 its not me its the rules 11:03 Its not on chatroom so its an easy mistake to make 11:03 I did the same thing in korean 11:03 tru 11:05 Why is that a rule? 11:06 uh bc this is the english fanon wii 11:06 wiki* 11:06 not all users speak foreign languages 11:06 they may not understand 11:06 its seen as an excuse to be rude to others in chat directly 11:06 ...but they wouldnt know what ur saying so :u 11:06 but y does that prevent one from speaking if they can offer translations? Tho that makes sense..... 11:09 aaa 11:10 mrd is finally logging correctly 11:10 I was always logging correctly, you stupid. 11:10 Hurrah. Hurrah. 11:10 * Raelcontor weeps 11:11 Dont weep 11:11 Emotions are for the weak. 11:11 emotions are for the strong. 11:11 WEAAAAK. 11:12 STRRRRONG 11:12 object, pm 11:12 Emotions are for the slightly weak. 11:12 And for the slightly strong. 11:12 Emotions are for the physically average. 11:13 Emotions are for the people that exist. 11:13 Emotions are for humans, silly rabbit. 11:13 * Bkfootball pokes MBD 11:13 I am not a rabbit. 11:13 Or are you? 11:13 I am an android designed to maintain chat order. 11:14 hhh 11:14 You're not human, are you. 11:14 ? 11:14 Emotions are for humans, silly android 11:14 he must be both a android and a rabbit. 11:14 He's an android rabbit 11:14 andrabbit 11:14 *Rabbit noises.* 11:15 hoothoot 11:15 Hmmmmm. Did you know if you empty a vacuum cleaner you become a vacuum cleaner? 11:15 k 11:15 Yes. 11:15 Hardy Har. 11:15 And what if your vacuum cleaner empties you? 11:15 you become the air. o-O 11:16 Murder. 11:16 Then you are empty 11:16 And hey Amek! 11:16 Wow 11:16 Kek 11:16 Shit. 11:16 We're dead. 11:16 murder 11:16 gj. we made ame leave. 11:16 Yes. 11:16 infinite/10\ 11:16 1337/420 11:16 you can never do better than that. 11:16 What a coincidence 11:16 how many books can you put in an empty backpack???. 11:17 I can put 3 large textbooks and 4 extra reading books in my backpack. 11:17 Including my binder. 11:17 Too many. 11:17 you can put a number of books in a backpack,. 11:17 That only sounds approximately 78.93483% shady. 11:17 i can put one book in a backpack 11:17 In your human lingo... 11:17 before it isn't empty 11:17 that is a answer. the most obvious and correct answer for anyone's backpack. 11:17 ..."Pretty shady." 11:18 pretty shady 11:18 MSD, heads or tails? 11:18 .......#MMandPbeatMSD 11:18 Heads 11:18 Honhon. 11:18 Was 2. 11:19 msd aint here 11:20 I sure wish I had the curves of him, though. 11:20 Says who? 11:20 He is to die for. 11:21 and chat dies suddenly 11:21 o 11:21 k 11:21 I told you he was to die for. 11:21 And then chat died. 11:22 Nobody believes the robot, though. 11:23 Wait, is MBD the cousin of MBd and MRD? 11:23 ...... 11:23 ..... 11:23 ... 11:23 .. 11:23 . 11:23 Robots do not have relatives. 11:23 o rly 11:23 Neither do gems 11:24 but are you related to your creator aka cd 11:24 You don't know that. 11:24 he created you. 11:24 Maybe 11:24 My father. 11:24 SO YOU ADMIT IT AHA 11:24 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond sheds robo tear. 11:24 and u said robots don't have relatives. 11:24 The father defeats themself. Best self esteem booster 11:25 test 11:25 and we killed the chat again. : D 11:25 wow I just realized som-nvm. 11:26 I was going to say I was the only nonstaff/BOT in cha. 11:26 Bot is staff 11:27 Ik, but still. 11:27 He is a b o t. 11:27 so? 11:27 Idk why, but I just felt like adding that reason 11:27 im here 11:31 Empty 11:37 dead chat 11:37 dead bot 11:37 Dead. 11:37 Rest in chat. 11:37 omg, ironic timing much. 11:38 rest in chat 11:38 Well, it's not my fault 11:39 My operator is making Homestuck versions of my friends 11:39 HEY I'M TAKING MY TIME 11:39 IT TAKES A WHILE 11:39 mbd, I have a question. 11:39 I have an answer. 11:39 I doubt it. 11:39 Homestuck versions of the DAK? 11:39 and I forgot the question. 11:39 Damn straight. 11:39 HA. 11:40 brb 11:40 g4u. @mbd 11:40 and I just remembered the question, but I don't think you would be able to answer it. 11:41 Ask me. 11:41 and I think I already asked it. 11:41 Just ask the fucking question. 11:41 wow chill 11:42 I will not answer your question now, mbd. 11:42 *ASK 11:42 MBD, you have swore one time in the past ten minutes 11:42 I MEAN ASK, NOT ANSWER. 11:43 Humans are pathetic. 11:43 Did any of you ever cry because of an RP? 11:43 No. 11:43 No. 11:43 can you chill tho, mbd. 11:43 https://40.media.tumblr.com/dd3538ad814c57f366e980a76f88d6ab/tumblr_inline_o4oi6gWubc1ru5026_540.png 11:44 Hmmmmm ........may I ask a question? 11:44 Yes. 11:44 also, want to know the reason I won't ask the question to you? 11:44 Who wins: MM and P v MSD 11:44 I have lost interest, Grace. 11:44 And that's a stupid question. 11:44 G4u, bot. 11:45 SoDG wouldn't assist P in the slightest, despite any past signs of friendship. 11:45 The answer to Apt's question: a fusion of Soapstone, Ice, and Aqua Aura Pearl 11:45 MSD would win. 11:45 Awwww. Y 11:45 *add snowflake into that, stevidot. 11:45 and then you get a devil of a fusion. 11:45 Because Diamonds. 11:45 True or False: Soapstone thinks toungeeating lice are cute and wants one herself? 11:45 Because reasons? 11:46 Because Diamonds. 11:46 that is disgusting, stevidot. 11:46 She could still use it as a normal tongue 11:46 and they arent lice. And so infinite normal gems is less than one diamond 11:46 welp, now I want to throw up> : D 11:46 The lice don't make the tongue dysfunction, rather they replace it 11:47 why is timing so weird 11:47 I know they are not lice 11:47 also mbd, quick question. 11:47 MM and P are not infinite Dia-- 11:47 But I call them lice because that is their proper plural 11:47 Holy shit what the fuck do you want. 11:47 can you stop being annoying 11:47 Speak for yourself! 11:47 oh, wow. 11:48 "I'm gonna ask you something! I forgot. No I didn't! Nevermind." 11:48 I know I am annoying. 11:48 Cymothoa Exigua are the tounge-eating louse. 11:48 This conversation is getting no where. : D 11:48 Thus the plural is tongue-eating live 11:48 not necessarily stevidot. And so what if a pearl helped P and MM 11:48 Then I'm confused as to why you initated it. 11:48 *lice 11:48 And why wouldn't I be annoying. 11:48 You tell me. 11:48 and no it is not lice! 11:48 kk back 11:48 wb object.\ 11:49 thank 11:49 Fine! Tongue-eating louses! Tongue-eating Louis! 11:49 object, pm pls 11:49 I should be writing a full movie script, but nah 11:49 k 11:50 Tongue-eqting lice are crustaceans 11:50 Scientific name: Cymothoa exigua 11:50 They bite off the tongue of a fish and replace it, doing no further harm 11:50 They enter through the gills 11:51 ODD just rolled in his sleep. 11:52 Why do you people love Diamonds so much? XD 11:52 People is equivalent to very few users. 11:52 Why do you USERS love Diamonds so much :/ 11:53 Because of personal reasons. 11:53 K 11:53 * Grace Fire looks at own ocs, and looks at only two diamond ocs, 11:53 whyyy such pretteh names 11:53 I have one diamond oc 11:54 i have no diamond oc 11:54 Heart of the Ocean is best name for a gem. 11:54 I like it cuz it has reference to a sculpture made from a skull 11:54 But there are epic names fro non diamond gems too 11:54 I like hoto becuz the name.] 11:54 and it be a blue diamond. 11:54 and lavenderine is best name for a non diamond gem imo. :0 11:55 I have a pyrite, a soapstone, a wood opal and a magnetite (the last two aren't even gems, IMO :0) 11:55 (Well, TECHNICALLY wood opal is but...) 11:55 And I think technically mica isn't a gem?? 11:55 Hi Region o/ 11:56 Heyo o/ 11:56 and technically my min isn't a real life gem, even thoopal is a MINERALOID. 11:56 lmao 11:56 and hey regi. 11:56 I have too many ocs to liet all at once 11:56 We talkin bout gems that arent gems? 11:56 I have like 80 but I need to scrap most. 11:56 hi regi 11:56 I plan to keep at least 25 for my fanon(s) 11:56 Aqua Aura Emery isnt really a gem. NaNaNaCl isnt one 11:56 My Tjehenet isnt really a gem 11:57 Well, wood opal is TECHNICALLY a gem,but it is only because it contains opal, which is a gemstone. Otherwise, it is not a gemstone. 11:57 My min is my fav oc, but she technically isn't really a gem. 11:57 It's replacement Tourmaline 11:57 my favorite gem is kunzite 11:57 Well, OPALS are MINERALOIDS, but MINERALOIDS are sorta not gems??? 11:57 even tho opal, a type of mineraloid is canon. 11:57 My favourite Oc of mine is Chry, my favourite gemstone is Opal 11:57 Wood opal is just petrified wood that either has opalescent sheen, or its wood is completely replaced with opal 11:58 well my favorite oc is kunzite 11:58 idk what my favorite gem would be 11:58 probably sapphire 11:58 @Grace A gem doesn't have to be a mineral to be a gem 11:58 Opal is the national gemstone of Australia and birthstone of October (and im aussie and october born) 11:58 my favourite gem is vanadium kyanite and (royal) australlian opal 11:58 and ik, stevidot, but still. 2016 04 12